This invention relates generally to means and methods for cleaning grills, such as barbecue grills, and relates, more particularly, to tools used to clean the surfaces of the grates of such grills.
Grill cleaning tools commonly employ a cutting edge for scraping cooking deposits from the surfaces provided, for example, by rods or bars of grill grates. Examples of such tools are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,185, 4,471,985, 5,729,854 and 6,000,739. However, the grill cleaning tools of the referenced patents are limited in that they are incapable of cleaning surfaces whose shape or size may fall anywhere within a broad range of shapes or sizes. Moreover, each of these prior art tools normally requires several back and forth scraping motions in order to satisfactorily remove cooking deposits from the surface of a grill grate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grill cleaning tool which is capable of cleaning surfaces of grill grates wherein the surfaces of such grates have a shape or size which falls anywhere within a broad range of shapes or sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a grill cleaning tool which can be used to adequately remove cooking deposits from the surfaces of grill grates with fewer back and forth scraping motions than was required with grill cleaning tools of the prior art.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a grill cleaning tool which is uncomplicated in construction, easy to use and effective in operation.
This invention resides in a grill cleaning tool for cleaning a surface of a grill grate.
The tool includes a shaft having two opposite ends, one end of which is adapted to be grasped by a user for use of the tool, and means associated with the end of the shaft opposite said one end defining a plurality of parallel cutting edges which are capable of being placed in simultaneous engagement with the surface of a grill grate to be cleaned. By moving the tool along the grate surface while the parallel cutting edges are in simultaneous engagement therewith, each of the cutting edges is guided in scraping engagement with the surface.